Six Long Days
by heyalove8713
Summary: Brittany goes away for six days at the start of winter break, right after they have officially become a couple. Santana is house sitting for Britt, she come home sexy times occur, crap summary, one shot.


**A/N: Just a short one shot, couldn't sleep. Sorry if the spelling and grammar was awful, it was like 2am when I started, its 430 now. lol. Gunna try and go catch some sleep. Wnt to update _It Was Always You_(my mliti chapter fic) tonight I think.**

**I dont own glee, or anything glee related.  
><strong>

**Enjoy. **

School had been out for winter break for five days now; it felt like the five longest days of her life. Brittany had left the day after school got out, and wasn't going to be back for six days, six long excruciating days. Now that they were together, and everyone knew about them, Santana was looking forward to being with Brit over break, going on dates, holding hands in public, being themselves for once and then Brittany told her that she was going to Dayton for a couple of days to see her grandma before the holiday panic set it she didn't want her to go.

"_I will be back in six days San, and I will text you everyday, and call you every night before I go to sleep"_ she had told her _"plus you have to stay at my house and watch Lord Tubbington and make sure that he doesn't sneak any cigarettes, or have any parties, I think I heard him talking to Jinx that alley cat about inviting over some friends." _

She couldn't stand the thought of having to watch that stupid cat, but she really couldn't say no to Brit, it was like she had some super power over her, and there was just NO way to say no. She was laying there in _her_ bed, waiting for her phone call, it was almost 10:30 and Santana was so tired from the day, she let her eyes shut for a minute and was almost a sleep when her cell phone beeped it was a text message.

**From: Britt-Britt (10:37 PM) Hey baby, sorry we are still out… gma's ttly winning at BINGO tho! Are you sleeping?**

Bingo. Britt's grandma was a big time gambler; it really didn't shock her at all that she would be playing bingo but it was 10:30 at night that was a little weird.

**TO Britt-Britt: (10:38 PM) No baby, I am awake, in bed tho. Its okay, you can just txt me if you wnt. I miss you how are you?**

She laid there and willed herself not to fall a sleep, she had waited all day to talk to Brittany, she couldn't talk this am cause her grandma took her to breakfast, and Santana couldn't talk this afternoon cause she was at the mall with Quinn and her cell was dead. Her cell phone rang, she looked at the screen _Brittany_ she smiled excited and answered it.

"Hey baby! Bingo over?" she asked.

"Nope, but I stepped out for a second, I wanted to hear your voice." She told her.

Santana's stomach flipped, man she missed Britt, "well good, cause I wanted to hear yours too. I miss you so much baby! Your bed is lonely with out you in it."

"My bed is lonely? Are you not sleeping in it? San, you know you needed to sleep in my bed, I didn't want it to get lon-"

"No baby," Santana interrupted her, "I met I am lonely in your bed with out you in it. It's not the same when your not here." She explained to her with a smile on her face.

"Ooohhh!" Brittany said realizing what she met now "well, I will be home tomorrow love, then it wont be so lonely anymore." She said sweetly.

"Thank God Britt, what time are you gunna be home?"

"Around 9 tomorrow morning, Mom and Dad are coming to get me an my sister around 7 on their way back from Columbus, they left to go there yesterday to see my uncle Scott. They want to get home early, cause they still have Christmas shopping to do."

Santana was so glad to hear that they would be home early; hopefully she would still be a sleep so Brit could just hop in bed with her.

"Okay good, I couldn't go another day if I wanted too, I miss you so much Brit, and I can not wait for you to get here."

"Me either San, are your parents still going to be out of town tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, they aren't getting back until Christmas eve morning, just in time for Christmas, they are bringing my brother back too, why?"

"Do you think we could go to your house tomorrow night then and stay there and get are sweet lady kisses on?" Brittany asked. "I miss you Santana" she whispered.

"Sure, do you think your parents will let us stay there, they know my parents aren't home."

"Well, lets just tell them we are sleeping at Quinn's or something, and then go to your house, they don't have to know."

_God, I am such a bad influence on her. _Santana thought, but she had to admit she loved the idea. "I have taught you well babe, yeah sure ill text Quinn and she if she will cover for us."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, "I cant wait I miss you, _Brittany, come in here I got it, I got the BINGO!" _Santana heard her grandma yell. "Okay Grandma I will be right there, hey baby I gotta go, grandma just got the bingo, I will see you in the am, I'll meet you in my bed!"

"It's a date baby; I love you, can't wait till tomorrow."

"I love you" Brittany told her "sleep well goodnight"

"Good night" Santana said hanging up the phone. She decided to call Quinn it would be faster then texting.

"Hey" Quinn said answering.

"Hey Q, I have a favor to ask of you." Santana said in her nicest voice.

"Sure hit me S, what is it?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, Britt is coming home tomorrow morning, and we want to go sleep at my house, but my parents aren't home and Britt's parents wont let us sleep there alone now that they know we are a couple now…"

"So you want me to say your sleeping here?" Quinn asked.

"Well only if they ask yeah, we want to tell them were having a sleep over at your house, is that cool?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure S, no problem, tell Britt I said hi, and maybe Saturday we can actually hang out?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah for sure, we can come over Saturday morning, cool?"

"Very cool." Quinn told her, "Have fun, love you."

"Love you Q, and thanks, you're the best. Night."

The next morning, Santana woke up with arms wrapped snugly around her, she looked at the clock, 830am. She looked down and the hands holding her, then realized Britt was back, she rolled over and came face to face with the perfect crystal blue eyes.

"Hi" Brittany whispered.

"Hi" Santana said back "you're here!" she took her face in her hands studying it, as if it had been an eternity since she had seen her.

"I am," Brittany said.

"When did you get here? You're early."

"About an hour ago, mom and dad left early from Columbus, they decided they were going to drop me off and head to Springfield to shop there."

"Oh, so its just us here then, or Is Grace here too?" she asked hoping that her little sister wouldn't be there.

"No they dropped Gracie off at my aunts, she's spending the night with my cousin, and its just us here, for the whole night." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"How did you swing that one?" Santana asked.

"I told them we would spend the night at Quinn's; did you ask her to cover for us already?"

"Yeah we are all set" Santana told her.

"Hey baby?" Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt" Santana said.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you" she told her.

"Kiss me already?" Brittany asked her.

Santana brushed a stand of hair out of Brittany's face, and then leaned in and kissed her. It started off slow, and gentle, the warmth of Brittany's lips on hers was comforting, she had missed it so much, Britt grabbed the back on Santana's head and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. With that she let her hands wander up Brittany's sides, quickly realizing she had no shirt on, she broke the kiss and lifted the comforter and looked to see Brittany in just a bra and underwear.

"You didn't waste any time there did you?" Santana asked her.

"Nope, it took everything I had to not rip your clothes off while you were sleeping." Brittany noted.

Santana returned her lips to Brittany's and let her hands caress her warm skin, she felt so good on her skin again. Santana could feel the pool of wetness that had quickly devolved between her legs, and was now soaking into her underwear. Brittany tugged at her shirt and Santana lifted herself up a bit so Brittany could pull it off. Brittany was pleased to see that San was not wearing a bra, and she let her hands slide up to her breasts squeezing them gently. Santana let a moan slip from her lips, "you like that?" Brittany whispered into her ear.

"Yes baby" Santana moaned back "oh God, I need this off" she said pulling and Brittany's bra, she adjusted herself so she could reach around and unclasp it, throwing it onto the floor. Quickly she let her hands run over Brittany's now bear chest, while Brittany leaned over her and took one of hers in her mouth, flicking her nipple with her tongue. Santana let out another loud moan, and squeezed Brittany's boobs harder in her hand. "Oh fuck Brittany, yes, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" she asked her "you like that?" Santana nodded into Brittany's neck before kissing it. Britt moved her mouth to give the other breast some attention, Santana's hips bucked up at the change and Brittany's hand went straight for her core. She let her hand slip down and rub her over her underwear, instantly feeling San's wetness.

"Wow baby, you're so wet!" Brittany moaned into her ear.

"All for you Britt-Britt, I have missed you." Santana said with a wink.

"Oh baby, I missed you!" Brittany told her, "why don't you say we get these off and I show you how much?" she said tugging at Santana's soaked underwear. Santana lifted her hips allowing Britt to pull her underwear down over her knees and off her body throwing them on the floor like she had with Brittany's bra. Britt straddled her kissing her neck then moving downward kissing her breasts, then stomach and all the way down to her center. Santana moaned when she felt Britt's hot breath near her sex.

"Please" ser whispered. She needed Brittany bad, and didn't want to be teased right now, she was so ready for her after all of those days, and Brittany knew it, so she didn't waste anytime. She licked from the bottom to the top of her wet folds, letting her tongue slide into her. Santana moaned loudly, not being able to hold back any longer. She bucked her hips up and pressed harder into Brittany. Brittany pushed back with equal force causing a tingle to run from Santana's core, all the way threw her body, "ohh Brittany" she screamed. The things her girlfriend could do to her.

Brittany took her right thumb and placed it on Santana's clit, pressing hard against the swollen nub, rubbing circles, while she continued to lick her. Santana was on the edge now, screaming and cursing with her every lick. "inside" she managed to say threw her moans.

"My mouth of my fingers?" Brittany asked.

"Fingers. Please. Fuck me." Her breaths for short and shallow now, and she could barley speak, Brittany knew it wouldn't be long now. Normally she would prolong this, make her scream and beg for it, but after the last six days, she knew Santana couldn't wait, and truth be told neither could she, she wanted san to come for her so badly. She pushed two fingers inside of her, her other hand still working against her clit. Santana was beyond wet; Britt pushed her fingers in and out of her working against Santana's thrusts.

"Yes baby, yes." Santana screamed "I am so close. Don't stop. Don't stop, just like that." Brittany continued to pump her fingers in and out of her, and then curled them upwards and with a final push, Santana's body started to spasm underneath hers; Brittany helped her ride out her high, slowly rubbing her core, until she came down.

"Wow" was all Santana could say. Brittany kissed her "that was amazing Britt." Santana's breath still heavy from her climax.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked. "See I told you I missed you." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a way to show me too." Santana smirked back. "Now it's my turn to show you how much I missed you."

Brittany just smiled, Santana rolled over now on top of Brittany, her hands wandered down to her underwear, and she pulled them off. Letting her hand slide down and slip in between her wetness. "SO wet." Santana smiled.

"That's what touching you does to me." Brittany smiled back at her. Santana let her hands explore the firmalr wetness before sliding in a finger.

"two." Brittany moaned.

"Someone's bossy!" Santana smirked.

"Please?" she asked sweetly. Santana added a second finger causing Brittany to moan. "There we go." Brittany smiled as she let her hips press into Santana's fingers.

"Ugh baby, you feel SO good" Santana told her pressing her fingers deeper inside of Britt.

"Yes baby." Brittany moaned, "Faster!"

"Quit telling me how to do my job" Santana smirked pumping her fingers in faster.

"Oh, baby yes, yes" Britt screamed "I'm so close baby, so so close"

"Already?" san asked

Brittany nodded with her eyes close, "please baby, make me come"

San took her other hand and placed two fingers over Britt's clit rubbing circles fast and hard, knowing very well that this would send her over the edge. Brittany moaned, and pressed deeper into santana's fingers, "yes baby, oh fuck, uh huh, that's it." Brittany's body shook a little and Santana could feel her tightening around her fingers, knowing that she was there. She let her leaned down and kissed Britt as she came. Once Brittany came down they laid there, Brittany in Santana's arms.

"That. Was. INCREDIBLE!" Brittany said threw her heavy breathing.

"Yeah." San said. "Maybe you should go away more often"

"No way!" Brittany shrieked, "That was torture! I hated being away from you for all those days, nope next time I have to go away, your coming with me, I don't care IF lord tubbington has a party or not, I am not letting you or those magic fingers of you outta my sight ever again!"

"Work's for me" Santana said with a smile. "Work's for me." Santana closed her eyes, hoping now maybe she could get a good sleep, since Britt was back in her arms.

"I love you san!" Brittany said and kissed her lips

"I love you Britt-Britt" Santana whispered before falling into sleep.

**FIN.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
